


as much as the world allows them

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst and Introspection, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2020, day 2. bloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for Femslash February 2020 Day 2.bloom.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February





	as much as the world allows them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020 Day 2.bloom.

Often and not rarely enough, Patsy finds herself thinking about the unjustness of the world, hating every bit of hate born out of ignorance that would be their lot if the wrong person knew.

She and Delia make do, carve out a life for themselves, filling it with as much happiness the world allows them, yet…

Sometimes, when her happiness overflows, Patsy wonders how they could have bloomed, had the world allowed it. They still do, in secret and in safe places, where the world allows them to be.

And she has to hope, that the future might be bright.


End file.
